Unknown Feelings
by JazzyWest
Summary: My first ItaSaku fanfic, Team 7 had a plan to kill Itachi but it didn't go as planned and Sakura's stuck as the Akatsuki's new medic nin. And what's this? Itachi, two sided? ItaxSaku SakuxSasu SakuxDei
1. Error and Children

The plan was, Sakura seduced him, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would kill him while he was distracted. Though once the plan was in motion, things went a little different than they had hoped.

He had her pinned to the bed, trailing harsh kisses down her neck. The three Konoha boys were outside and silently took their chance to attack. Kakashi managed to stab him, straight in the back. The raven haired boy realized, it was a set up. "Damn you bitch." He then bit down into Sakura's neck hard. She screamed out in pain. Kakashi was still on his back, "Sakura!" He brought his arm around and stabbed him in the collar area. The man only bit harder, Sakura screaming again. Sasuke and Naruto were about to go after him as well, when a sudden blue blur knocked Naruto out the window and into the street below. A yellow blur coming behind Sasuke, before he could turn, something exploded on his back and sent him flying into the wall, now unconscious. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura calld out, Kakashi trying to get the man off Sakura, none of the blows making the criminal let go. Finally, the blonde haired man came after Kakashi as well, he ending up against the wall beside Sasuke. He started to get up when he suddenly grabbed him by the collar and threw him outside. As he fell from the window, the Samihada was there to greet his back, Kakashi wounded, was a bit slowed down, lost in thought, trying to find a way to help Sakura and didn't realize the sword was there. Kakashi was next to Naruto on the ground. The blonde man stood next to the blue swordsman. "Aw, can't we just kill them?" He asked the blonde. "No, he said to just knock 'em out and send them back where they live, yeah." He said, Sasuke over his shoulder already. "Lets go, yeah." The two left with the Konoha men.

The raven haired man finally released his bite on Sakura's neck and grasped his wounds. "You bitch." He slapped her, sending her onto the floor. She didn't know what to do, they hadn't planned that he would have help near him. She had to think quick if she wanted to live. "I-I'll make a deal with you!" She yelled at him. He looked at her, not very interested, he'd rather kill her. "I…I'm a medic, I trained under Tsunade-sama herself, I-I can heal you, i-in return for my safety." She stammered out. His glare was harsh. He looked at the wall, he was losing a lot of blood and he needed help. He was reluctant, but he agreed. "Try anything, and when they return, you will die." He said, his Sharingan activated, intimidating her quite a bit. "I-I won't, I promise, just y-you won't hurt me right?" She asked her legs shaking a bit. "I have honor." He said coldly, disliking the almost insult. "O-okay." She carefully came back onto the bed behind him and began healing his wounds.

Soon the two men returned. "What are you doing to him, yeah?" The blonde demanded. The one spoke of glared at him. "You honestly think she could hurt me?" He said. "Well, not really, yeah." The blonde said, shutting up. "Itachi, shouldn't you kill the kounichi?" The blue one asked. "No, Kisame, she could be of value to our plans. She'll heal in return for her safety. Works well eh?" He said, a smirk coming to his face as she finished. "H-how long to you intend to keep me here?" She asked, now pushing herself a little away from him on the bed. "Heh, til we have no more use for you obviously, yeah. Stupid girl, yeah." The blonde said. Sakura felt the boldness to ask. "I know who they are, but who are you?" She asked the blonde. "Well, that's an insult right there, yeah. I'm Deidara, used to be of Earth, yeah." He said. She couldn't tell because his hair fell over most of his headband.

"There are six more of you. You all travel in pairs except one person." Deidara nodded. "Well, my partner is now Tobi-bozu. Used to be Sasori-sama, but he died." He said. Sakura knew that much, she had met the creep. Deidara smiled, "Now, be fair girl, who are you, yeah?" Sakura had hoped they'd not ask, but knew they would. "Haruno Sakura, I'm from Konoha. I'm a medic ninja, trained by Tsunade-sama." She said, sitting straight and ridgid. Not comfortable being in a room of three S ranked criminals, also in the bingo book, and members of an evil organization. Deidara seemed to be having fun. "You look nervouuuuuus, yeah." He said playfully. Kisame looked annoyed and left the room.

"Um, isn't that kind of normal in my situation?" Deidara seemed to think about it for a few minutes. "Well, I suppose. Do you like art, Sakura-chan, yeah?" He asked with a smile. "You're not killing here Deidara, get over it." Itachi said, laying down. "Um, yes. I'm not the best at it, but its nice to admire." Deidara was tickled. "Oh, I like this one then, yeah." He smiled. "I can make a huge bird out of my clay, wanna see, yeah?" He said, excited. "Uh, I guess so." Deidara smirked, "Ha! See that, yeah? She likes my work, yeah!" He yelled at Itachi. "Will you just shut up? We need to move now anyway, they'll snd ANBU Black-Ops after us soon anyway." Deidara pouted. "You always have to ruin my fun, yeah." Tobi walked in and fell onto him.

"AHHH! Damn it get off, yeah!!" Deidara yelled at the orange masked man. Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she watched the comical pair. Deidara had his foot against Tobi's head trying to push him off, Tobi seeming to be heavy enough to resist the pushes. Tobi started picking on him. "Let me guess. Cause of death, explosion?" He mocked the blonde. Dediara was pissed. "No, cause of death, permanent brain damage, yeah!!" He grabbed Tobi's head and pounded it into the wall. Sakura bust out into full laughter. To say Itachi was annoyed was a major understatement. He grabbed the two by the collars and held them up in the air apart from the other.

Tobi seemed unfazed, Deidara had steam coming out of his ears as he looked to be unwillingly calming down. "You act like children for god's sake." Itachi said. Deidara crossed his arms and legs, still suspened in air. He pointed at Tobi, "He started the damn thing, yeah!" Itachi sighed and shook his head. "Thank god I was partnered with Kisame or I'd have killed myself." He said dropping the two, both hitting the ground with a thud. "We need to move now before the ANBU get here." Deidara got up, calmed down now. "Alright, yeah." He said, serious now. He jumped out the window and suddenly went up to the window again, this time on a large clay bird. "Come on." Itachi grabbed Sakura by her waist and jumped out onto the bird, Tobi following him. "Where's Kisame, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Right here." He said, now behind Itachi. "Alright, lets go then."

-----

Mizahara Kaomi

Deidara is a little ooc, haven't seen much of him yet so, please forgive me. Next chapter is half done, I know this one is kinda short.


	2. Anger and Danger

-1Naruto was in a bed, Sasuke in the one to his left, Kakashi-sensei to his right. Kakashi was awake, Sasuke seemed still out cold. "Kakashi-sensei, we failed….didn't we?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Naruto, we failed." Naruto noticed the absence of a certain pink haired girl. "Sakura-cahn must've not been hurt that's good." He smiled. "No, for all we know, she could very well be dead. The ANBU Black-Ops were sent out as soon as we were found, as I am told. They said Itachi and his group was gone when they reached the place. They defeated me and Sasuke, too easily. Their much stronger than we thought. We'll have to train very hard if we want to get Sakura back. We have to save her if we still can." Naruto bloted up in his bed. "WHAT?! They have Sakura?!" Kakashi waved his hand, telling Naruto to lay down before the nurses caught him. "Yes. We'll begin training as soon as we can get out of here. I think Sasuke's awake now."

Sasuke's hands were cletched tightly into the sheets. _'He has Sakura. I'll kill that bastard! He takes everything, he took everything from me! I'll never forgive him. I will get Sakura back. I don't care if it kills me, I won't let him hurt her, I won't let him have her.' _He thought, his eyes glazed wet, he felt the stinging warm as it fell down his cheeks. He stared out the window, how could the sun shine, she wasn't there. His world wasn't right without her. Why, why did that damned sun mock him this way? It should rain, the heavens should cry for her. No one should be happy, anyone who dared to smile at him would regret it.

But, he would never think, maybe it meant she was okay, she was safe. Uchiha Sasuke just didn't think that way. He never admit, even to himself, she meant everything to him now, if his brother hurt her, nothing could help him, he'd fall apart.

----

Meanwhile, Sakura was unconscious in his arms, a peaceful look to her. Itachi sat next to Deidara as they neared their destination. Deidara looked over and smiled at the pink haired girl, then quickly looked back to where they were going. Sakura couldn't know where they were, that's why she was out in the first place.

Sakura started to wake, slowly trying to figure out where she was. "Ah, you're awake Sakura-nee-chan!" She heard girl a little older than her exclaim. "Um, do I know you?" The girl smiled. "I was captured too. My name is Sayuri Minoru. I was captured because I have many talents. I make maps, scrolls and I'm of a clan that has a unique bloodline jutsu. I use it and you can't see me, watch!" She made her hand signs and sure enough, she was gone from sight. "Told you! Bet you can't find me! Itachi-kun is the only one who can see me because of his Sharingan. Deidara-chan follows my voice though." Sure enough, Deidara was sleeping on the bed to the left of Sakura. _'Oh no, it wasn't a bad dream. Me and this girl Minoru are captives of Akatsuki. There must be some way we can escape.'_ Sakura smiled, "Okay, that's pretty cool. Hey, do you happen to know where we are?" Minoru released her jutsu. "Nope. All I know is this is one of the many Akastuki hide-outs. " Sakura's hopes fell a bit. "Well, trying to escape huh? Too bad, Mina-cahn here has been our captive since she was ten, but nice try Sakura-chan, yeah." Dediara said, apartly who had been fake sleeping. "Ah, I thought you were sleeping.." Minoru laughed. "He's always listening, even if he had been asleep." Deidara bounced up off the bed and went for the door. "I'm gunna go eat, stay outta trouble you two, yeah." He said and left.

About 30 minutes later Sakura went towards the door. "What are you doing nee-chan?" Sakura shushed her. "I'm going out." Minoru made a scared face. "You must not go out, if someone catches you-" "I'll be fine." Sakura said and slipped out. She went down the hall and into another one. This apparently was where the members slept. Their names were on the doors. She kept going when suddenly one opened. _'Shit! What do I do?!'_ She thought.

Zetsu, unfortunately for her, was the one who came out. "Who are you?" He asked. "Ah, Haruno Sakura." Zetsu grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall, strangling her. Sakura screamed. "Itachi! Help me!" She remembered their deal, he would help her, wouldn't he? Suddenly, Sakura was pulled against a broad chest, covered by a black shirt. "I-Itachi?" No, it was Kisame that had stopped Zetsu. "Neh, I'm Kisame, kounichi. Itachi-san went out and said if anything happens to you before he got back he'd kill me." _'That explains that.'_ She thought.

"Why are you protecting her?" Zetsu asked, very mad. "Itachi-san said she's not to be hurt in his absence. That means you killing her Zetsu--san." Kisame said back, an arm around her shoulders. It made sense to her, she should've known it wasn't Itachi. Kisame was much taller than him. Hence, Itachi's arm would most likely have been around her waist sense she was near his height level. While she was thinking, Kisame swooped her up in his arms and started walking back towards her room.

He plopped her onto the bed she had woken up on.. "Kounichi, you'd be wise not to leave this room again until Itachi returns. If you venture outside, Itachi will be angry. Take the freedoms he grants, none more." He said, then leaving the room. Minoru was on the bed Deidara had been on. It must've been her bed. "I told you, you shouldn't go out there without Deidara or Itachi. Deidara likes you so he'll watch out for you, but even Kisame, he's neutral, he only helps you 'cause his life will end short if he doesn't. Itachi promised to protect you, so you're lucky. I don't have that, I can't leave the room hardly at all. Deidara doesn't really like me too much. I said his clay bird looked retarded." "Pffft." Sakura started laughing, the blonde was very easily insulted about his art. "What's so funny?!" Minoru pouted.


	3. Worried and Scared

To say Sasuke was trying hard would be a very strong understatement. Naruto stared at the raven haired boy as he was doing sit ups. _'Dang, who'd of thought he cared so much about Sakura-chan? He's going like a mile a minute! Well……maybe it's because he's mad his brother has her. Ahh, who knows, I better get back to training too.'_ Naruto thought, then running off to practice by himself in the woods. Kakashi had also noticed Sasuke was training very eagerly. _'What I'd give to know what he thinks about…'_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke had never shown any interest in Sakura until now; he'd even called her annoying. _'What is his motivation?'_ The silver haired nin wondered.

----------

Meanwhile

Minoru finally went to sleep, a little mad Sakura laughed at her. Sakura was already awake, she laid in bed though. _'I wonder how everyone's doing back home. Oh, I wish I could somehow tell them where I was. Ugh, and I need to bathe. I wish I could go to the springs with mom or even Hinata, Ino or TenTen. I miss them. Mom probably thinks I'm dead…'_ "Hey, a penny for your thoughts Sakura-chan, yeah?" Sakura was so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about my mom and my friends. They must be so worried." Deidara cocked his head. "Eh, well, that's the way it is. Care for a more cheery subject, yeah?" He said with a smile. Sakura thought what they could talk about. She decided just to get him talking. "Well, what kind of art do you like?" Deidara lit up like fire to a bunch of leaves.

"Sasori-sama disagreed with me, he said art is eternal, to be admired for all time, yeah. Yet life is art, is it not, yeah? Yet we are not eternal, yeah. Heh, that's what I said when he died yeah. I believe art is fleeting, like human life, yeah. In my own words, art is a bang, yeah!" He did his hands open like an explosion, a wild grin on his face.

"My works are beauty, but they go boom, yeah! Haha, its exhilarating, yeah! Don't you think, yeah? A beautiful clay butterfly, gently riding the wind, then it disappears, just like real ones, yeah. What art do you like, yeah?" Deidara returned the question eagerly. Sakura thought again. "Um, I'm not sure, I like pastel colors though." Deidara skipped to what he really wanted to know. "Do agree with me or Sasori-sama, yeah?"

Sakura was on the spot. "Well, I don't think art lasts forever, as much as some want it too, everything falls someday." Deidara smiled. "Yay! My new best friend, yeah!" He hugged her chokingly hard. "Um…Deidara-san, …I kinda…can't….breathe…" She said. "Oh, sorry Sakura-chan, yeah! You can just call me Dei-chan okay?" He smiled. "Um, okay." She said with a faint smile. _'He sure likes me. I guess that's good though, I certainly don't need him against me.'_ She thought.

---

Downstairs

Itachi came into the large building. Kisame saw him. "Ah, Itachi-san, Sakura wandered from the room and got…..never mind." He said, the Sharingan wielder already gone. Tobi cocked his head. "He's mad." "No duh moron." Kisame said, continuing in the game of poker he was playing with Hidan and Kazuzu. Neither made comment.

---

Captives' Room

Itachi entered the room in a silent rage. "Deidara, take Minoru and get breakfast, _now._" He said sternly. "Uh, okay, yeah." He fled from the room with Minoru. "What did you think you were doing going out there? I know Minoru warned you. Explain." He demanded, coming towards her. _'Oh god, he's mad at me!'_ She thought, scared. "I-I wanted to see where Dei-chan went." She said, her knees shaking. "Heh, your little nickname for Deidara? How _cute._" He said with a sneer. "And just where was _Dei-chan_?" He asked coldly.

"He-he said he was going to go eat.." She said shrinking back away from him, afraid he'd attack her at any moment. "So I see. I didn't let Kisame finish. Did someone catch you in the hall?" He asked. Sakura looked down at her feet. "Yes, Kisame saved me." Itachi's rage seemed to get worse, Sakura could feel it, it made her want to run and hide.

"Save you from who? What did they do to you?" Sakura ducked her shoulders a little. "He-he called him Zetsu, he t-tried to strangle me in the hall." She said, almost her whole body shaking. Itachi finally noticed she was terrified. His threatening aura seemed to disappear. "Zetsu. I see." He came towards her again, grabbing her chin.

"Listen well, little one. You only leave this room when permission is granted by me, Kisame or Deidara. No one is to take you from this room but us. If anyone tries, yell for Minoru or one of us. You are not by any means completely safe here. Many would love to have their way with you then spill you blood on the floor and watch you die slowly. Be wary, don't assume that they won't attack you because you have protection, they'll still try. I'm doing my part to make sure someone is always here to watch for you, now do yours and listen. You will get to serve my last purpose for you soon."

Sakura made eye contact, "What will you do to me after that?" Itachi shrugged. "That depends on your behavior little girl. Now, come eat and I'll get you new clothes." He said, she still in the attire from the night Team 7 had attacked. "Okay." She said, following him out and downstairs to eat. She sat next to Minoru. "Are you okay Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked her. "Yes, he seemed really mad but he didn't hurt me. I think Zetsu-san is one to be worried over, though I can't myself for what he did to me."

Deidara nodded. "Yes, I heard from Kisame. I heard you call out for Itachi while I was eating, I was about to go for you but Kisame beat me to the punch, yeah." _'Well, its nice to know he would've come if Kisame hadn't. I guess he's not the worst of the pack, he's yet to really scare me. Though he's a bit weird about blowing up things, I guess he's an ok guy……WAIT A MINUTE. I did not just think he is ok, he's an S ranked criminal for god's sake!' _She thought, mentally slapping herself. Minoru smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you weren't hurt onee-chan." _'So am I.'_ Sakura thought. _'I could've been killed.'_

_----_

_Mizahara Kaomi_

_Minoru is a made-up or my imagination not an actual character people. Thanks to my reviewers SweetAssassin and Umino Akiko: )_


	4. Family and Spirit

-1Sakura relaxed a little as the warm water washed over her shoulders. _'Mmm, feels nice to finally get clean.'_ She thought. After breakfast, Kisame had brought her a dark red kimono top, adorned with small black flowers. _'Kind of typical, they don't get access to much I assume.'_ It was a bit big and went over her thighs, but she wore black pants beneath them anyway for the sake of being modest. _'No need to tempt them to do something.'_ She thought as she turned off the water. At least it was better than the dress she was wearing, it needed to be cleaned anyway.

After she dressed, she came out in the room. There was a box on her bed. "Hey, Minoru-san, who put that there?" Minoru looked up, "Itachi-san. You can call me Mina-chan you know, I don't mind." Sakura nodded. "Do you know what's in it?" Minoru shook her head. "Nope. But, I assume it must have something to do with that mission Dei-kun said you were going with them on." Sakura cocked her head.

"That's what Itachi-san must have meant by his 'last purpose' for me. I have to think, it must have something to do with me healing them." She came over to her bed and obened the box. As Minoru thought, it was an Akatsuki cloak and clothes. _'Must be so no one knows who I am. I imagine they don't want anyone knowing I'm still alive.'_ She thought. She closed it and slid it under the bed.

Sakura sighed and laid on the bed. "I wonder when this mission is. I'll need to prepare." "Well, I'll be sure to tell Itachi-san that, yeah." Sakura didn't flinch this time. She was becoming used to him randomly popping up. "Thanks." She said, rolling over on her side.

--------------------

Hokage's Office

"We have to get Sakura back, we do!" Naruto yelled at the blonde woman, Tsunade. "I KNOW!" She yelled back. Sasuke seemed to like staring at the wall for the moment. Some from other teams were there as well. To be specific, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and TenTen. Along with Kakashi-sensei of course. They had all come together, wanting to help get Sakura back, if they could.

"Well, from Kakashi's report, you all still need more training. The ANBU are already out, trying to find them. Hopefully, they can discover where the Akatsuki might be and you can go out from there. I repect that you want to get Sakura back yourselves, so I'll permit it. I wish I could go myself, but I'm needed here. Sakura is like a daughter to me, so Naruto, make sure if she's at least alive and do anything and everything you can to get her back here, or I'll never forgive you." She said, trying to not yell.

"Don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan, I'll bring her back." Naruto said confidently. Sasuke spoke up. "What about Itachi-nii and Kisame?" He asked, his bored look still plastered to his face. Tsunade looked up to him with a smirk. "Kill them if you can. If you can't, just take Sakura and run home, ANBU will be here for a welcoming committee if they follow."

Naruto clenched a fist and shot it up in front of him. "We'll bring her back, not matter what! Believe it!" Hinata blushed a little. "I-I believe we can do it." Ino slung and arm around her neck and put a fist up too, "That's the spirit! Sakura will be just fine with us on the job!" TenTen joined in, copying Ino's arm around Hinata. "Yeah, we can do anything, we just have to train hard for Sakura!" Lee smiled, "I shall not fail you beautiful lady Sakura!" He said.

-------

Captives' Room

"Hey, Mina-chan?" Sakura turned over on her bed to face the other girl's bed. "Yeah? What is it?" Sakura seemed to debate what she wanted to say. "Have you heard anything about your old village, your family or friends?" Minoru seemed to be a bit glum. "No, but I know my family is dead." Sakura frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they were good people." Minoru was quiet, then smiled. "What are your parents like? Do you look like your mom?" She asked. "Well, I have my okaa-san's hair, my eyes are from my great grandparents." Minoru nodded. "I see, you just live with your mom?" "Yeah, though I don't see her much being a ninja and training under Tsunade-sama." Minoru laughed. "You have a _lord_?" She asked unbelievingly. "She's the Hokage, the Kage of Konohagure. The village of fire, hidden in the leaves." Minoru smiled. "Itachi-san is fom the same village as you." "Yes, I was friends with his nii-chan, Sasuke-kun." Minoru went into her nightstand and pulled out an old photo album. "This is Uryuu-nii and Hinan-nee. That's my okaa-san behind them, I'm the baby in her arms." Sakura smiled, dimly. "You never really knew them, did you?" Minoru closed it and sat down again. "Hai, Dei-kun brought this to me. My onee-san was the last one, he took this from the remains of her apartment that burned down a few years ago, killing her. I'm glad, even if this was all before I was born, or still a infant, I cherish what memories I could get from her." "That's good, at least its something, huh Mina-chan?" Mina smiled, "Hai, you're too kind to us all Sakura-nee."


	5. Affection and Planning

Author' Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update, now that summer is here it'll be easier to work on! Mina-chan is 2 years older than Sakura, 17. Now on to the next chapter!

--------

"If we're going to leave now is the best time sensei." Sasuke said, referring to it was dawn and the teacher was yet again late. _'How can he be late when Sakura is in danger?!'_ He thought angrily. Naruto and Lee were warming up together and Shikamaru was wallowing in self pity. "Why are you even coming?" He asked. Shikamaru pointed over his shoulder at the blonde girl sitting under a tree with TenTen. "Aa."

Finally, Kakashi showed. "Where were you?!" Naruto yelled. "Oh, I ran into some old friends from the ANBU. I invited them along for some extra help. Along with Shino. He seemed a bit insulted you guys didn't tell him about the mission." The four he spoke of popped out from behind him. Shino, and three non uniform ANBU. They wore clothes unique just as Naruto and his friends did. "Guys, this is Karin, Reimi, and Juru." One girl, two guys.

Karin had long red hair in a loose tail down her back to her waist and bright purple eyes. She wore a purple tank and grey cargos. She had fish net that covered her elbow area and black wrist warmers. Her bangs covered one eye, like Kakashi. "Hi." She said with a grin. Her headband around her waist.

Reimi had spiked orange hair and emerald eyes. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest and white shorts. He had black arm warmers, his headband on his shoulder. "Hey." Juru had light green hair that went to his shoulders and soft silver eyes. He had a very femine shape, very small and lean. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and a green vest, tan cargos with his headband in its proper place on his forehead. "Hello." He said shyly.

TenTen smiled, now with the group, "Thank you for coming along." Lee also joined in, "We are grateful for your help in our mission to save lady Sakura." He said, beaming. Naruto grumbled, "Lets just get a move on already!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the supposed ANBU members. _'Odd bunch. A bright bubbley girl, a punk and a boy that is so shy you can barely hear him say hello. Don't look like the material but then Kakashi-sensei doesn't either.'_ He thought, then deciding to give it up and go along as the group departed and took to the trees.

-------------

Captives' Room

'_You're too kind to us all Sakura-nee' _That replayed in Sakura's mind. "I'm thankful everyone has been as kind to me as they have." She thought, Mina being in the shower she was alone briefly. Deidara popped up again. "Its because you're so kind to me Sakura-chan. That's why I try my best to return the favor." He said, sitting on the bed in front of her. "Thank you, I think you're a nice guy Deidara." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come, hungry?" Sakura blushed, "Sure." He took her hand and led her out, following just behind her til they reached the bottom floor. Deidara brought her back a plate when he got his. "Here you go." Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

"Awfully friendly those two." Kazuzu said. "Yeah." Hidan said, looking across at the babbling blonde and his little friend Sakura. Kisame had overheard. "She likes his art so he talks to her. He has no interest in her as a partner." He said, looming over the two mens' chairs. "Right." Kazuzu said and Kisame left to sit with Itachi.

"You know we should get Deidara to calm down with Sakura around others, the others think he may like her too much." He said. "She's mine. She won't do anything without my permission." He said, looking over the at the girl happily chatting with the blonde nin.

--------

Later,On the Roof

" Haiten, report, yeah." Deidara called. A young brown haired boy, green eyes and a red outfit similar to Naruto's appeared before him, a Leaf headband on his arm. "They are coming, my brother Reimi is with them along with Juru and Karin." He nodded. "Good, tell Karin to be careful for me, yeah. Tell me when they are a day away, go join them and lead them here, yeah." He bowed. "Yes sir." Then left. _'Not much longer, yeah.'_ He thought then jumping inside through a window.

Sakura saw him, hearing the window open had woken her. "Deidara? What were you-" He put his hand over her mouth, looking at Minoru. "Shh, yeah." He whispered. "Don't worry about it, yeah." He said. "No, tell me or I'll scream." She demanded. "Alright, but you can't tell the others, I shouldn't tell you it'll only upset you, yeah. I don't want you to hate me, yeah." He said looking sad. "I won't hate you, tell me."

"I found out your friends are on their way to find you, yeah. I sent someone to lead them here, by that time we'll have left for Konoha, yeah. Purposely so they'll miss you, yeah. I'm sorry, but we need you, yeah." He said hoping she wouldn't be mad. She smiled faintly, "Its alright. Itachi-san said that when I've served my purpose he might let me go anyway." Deidara smiled, "Good, yeah." He hugged her and left the room.

-----------------------------------

Mizahara Kaomi

Please review!

Next chapter, Haiten meets the group and a surprise from a certain someone!

Karin, Reimi, Juru, Minoru and Haiten are figments of my imagination and are not in the actual series


	6. Selfish and Needing

-1To say the least, Sasuke was not happy. They were following what leads they had to the Akatsuki but not much success.

"Do you need some help?" A brown haired boy with a red suit similar to Naruto's questioned. "Do you live in this village?" Kakashi asked the boy. "Yes." He lied. "Do you know what we are looking for?" Sasuke asked him.

"I've been watching. You're looking for the Akatsuki's hide-out." He said. "You know where it is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I've seen it. The men with black coats and red clouds on them. They go in there. I can show you." Reimi, though his brother, had to keep up the act. "Everyone,"

He got them to come together. "This may be our only chance, but we don't know him and it could be a trap. Someone is to watch him and we should all be weary of him."

The group agreed and went with the boy. "Do you have a name noble stranger?" Lee asked. "Yes, my name is Haiten." He said, he leading the group through the forest.

--------------

Dinner- Akatsuki hide-out

"Join you?" Itachi asked the pink haired girl, whom was sitting alone being that Deidara skipped that night. She had a good idea why.

"Oh, sure." She said with a smile. _'Why did he ask me?'_ She thought, bewildered. "I wish to talk to you tonight." He said, looking up at her, but not moving his head.

"Oh, alright." She said, nodding quickly. Kisame came and sat down as well. "I had a question to ask you, Itachi-san." Sakura said to him.

"What?" He asked. "Um, I seemed to notice who the partners are. You, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, those two(Kazuzu and Hidan), the black and white guy is by himself(Zetsu), and Orochimaru left the organization."

"What is your point girl? You said a question." Kisame said. "You're missing two people here or they just aren't ever around." She replied. Kisame snorted, "The leader and Renji. No, they don't live here and we hardly ever see them. You'll only see them once if you're lucky kounichi."

------------

Later, Captives' Room

Minoru was with Kisame, Itachi had demanded privacy to talk to her. "Sakura." He sat on a chair, Sakura sitting on the bed. "Yes? What did you want to talk about?" Itachi sighed. "You and Deidara. Is he coming onto you?"

"No." Sakura said, taken aback, why would they think that? _'Oh, must be that we talk a lot.' _She thought. Itachi nodded. "You know you have to go on a mission with us."

"Yes. I know. Maybe know something of what we're doing?" She asked. Itachi nodded. "We're invading Konoha. You will be healing us. Not much else to it." He said.

"This may be personal, you don't have to answer, but I had a question." Itachi looked at her. "What?" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Why did you kill your clan?" She asked carefully. Itachi looked off at the floor beside him. "I hated them." He said with a look of disgust clear on his features.

"They all expected so much of me, I never could do anything I wanted to do. Like spend time with my brother. Even my mother, pushed and pushed and pushed until I finally cracked. My father beat me whenever I didn't do something right. I couldn't take it anymore. I told Sasuke what I did to make him stronger. He was weak."

Sakura nodded. "I understand. That must have been awful." She came over to his chair and hugged him. Itachi immediately stiffened, _'What-what is she doing?'_ He thought in alarm. "I'm sorry they did that to you." She said quietly.

Itachi relaxed and returned her embrace. "Thank you Sakura." He whispered quietly back. He pulled back when she did. He stood then leaned toward her ear, "See you at breakfast. Sit with me again." He whispered, then leaving the room.

Sakura smiled. _'I never knew, that was cruel what they did to him. At least I know now and it seems he's glad I forgave him, he wants me to sit with him again.'_ She thought. Minoru burst in. "What'd he say, what'd he say?!" She asked in excitement.

"We just talked about the mission." She said, figuring he didn't want her to tell Mina about his clan. Minoru cocked her head. "But, he was smiling when he walked in his room." Sakura blushed a little, "Well, I don't know why, it must've been about something else."

-------------

Morning

"Good morning." Sakura said happily, sitting beside Itachi. "Morning." He said with a small, faint smile. Kisame groggily sat down as well. "Not good mornin' I'd rather be sleepin'." He said.

Deidara looked dejected that his friend was at another table. He sat down with Minoru, looking rather pitiful. "Aw, like a lost puppy." Deidara frowned. "Shut up, yeah." He said, quickly eating so he could leave.

-------------

Near Noon

Sakura was with Itachi in the 'unused' room. It wa a big room downstairs that had no doors and was open. She was sitting in front of him. He was showing her how she should dress around everyone on the way to Konoha. He was showing her what he was wearing and the differences in what she would wear.

"The cloak has-" He had been sharpening one of his kunai while he was talking and it slipped from his hand over beside Sakura. He reached to grab it and instead grabbed Sakura's hand that was going to retrieve it for him. "Oh, sorry."

Sakura said, taking her hand back and blushing a little. Itachi smiled a little again and put the kunai back in its holster. He continued talking where he had left off.

"You coming to lunch, yeah?" Deidara popped his head in. "Oh, yes." Sakura stood, followed by Itachi. She took his hand, smiling. "Come on, you've gotta be hungry by now." She led him out. Deidara again looked dejected. _'I guess she lied, she is mad at me.'_ He thought.

--------------

Night Captives' Room

"Sakura-chan, can we talk, yeah?" Deidara came in and sat on her bed. She was brushing her hair and put the brush down. She smiled, "Sure."

He took her hand and led her out onto the roof. "Are you mad at me, yeah?" He asked. Sakura cocked her head. "No, why?" Deidara looked out at the moon. "You just keep ignoring me lately, yeah."

Sakura giggled, making Deidara blush and look away. "I wasn't ignoring you, Itachi wanted me to spend time with him." Deidara cocked his head. _'He had no interest in her before, I think he wants her because he's afraid she likes me.'_ He thought. "Oh, alrightie then, yeah." He said.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"What is it, yeah?"

"What happened to you in your village?"

--------------

Mizahara Kaomi

Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Next chapter, Deidara's past revealed, and his plan revealed to his comrades.

Haiten, Minoru, Reimi, Karin and Juru are figments of my imagination and are not in the actual series.


	7. Love and Lies

Author's Note: Okay, for those who haven't figured, Deidara's past is being made up by me, Itachi's reason was made up by me, just a reminder J

----------------------

Deidara looked at Sakura. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, a little nervous of talking about his past. Sakura felt a little rude, "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

Deidara sighed at closed his eyes. He opened them and looked up at the ceiling. "I had a very normal family, yeah. I had a mother, a father, and a younger sister, yeah. A stranger came to our village, Iwagakure, yeah. I had been coming back from academy when the stranger came near me, he told me his name was Gren, yeah. -

He said he could teach me to be stronger than anyone in the academy, yeah. So, I, naturally, like any child wanted to be the best and bring pride to the family name, and also in being naïve, yeah. I was interested and let the man tutor me after academy, I told my mother I was studying with my friends, yeah.-

He taught me..this, yeah." Deidara opened his hands. "I wasn't born with these, he gave them to me and taught me how to use them, yeah. He introduced me to explosive art, yeah. He told me that art was fleeting, as I still believe, yeah. He was very friendly but told me he was rejected by his village. I soon found out why.-

When the villagers saw my hands and what I could do with my clay they were horrified. I thought I was stronger, so I was proud to show them at first. My parents defended me, they told them I was just I child, I didn't mean any harm, which was true. They said I was a threat and we had to leave, as a family, or they'd force us out.-

And one night, they did. They were outside our house. I was terrified, I never thought I could cause trouble like that. My parents grabbed me and my sister and ran, they tried their best to protect us. In the end…they killed my parents. Then it was up to me to save my sister at least and try to escape.-

With my parents death we had our chance and I took her and ran as fast as I could. That was the first time I made my bird. It saved us. I decided I had to put her somewhere safe. So, I left her in Kumokagure, the main village in the Lightning Country, and asked they take her in and keep her safe.-

They agreed and that was the last I ever saw of her. I won't ever forgive them for killing my parents. I won't forgive them for betraying their own. I just can't, they make me sick." He said, looking down. Sakura rest her hand on his back. "Its awful that they did that to you."

Deidara smiled, "Its alright, don't worry about me Sakura-chan I'll be just fine. You should get some sleep you must be tired." He said and made his leave.

-----------------

Roof

"Their only a day away sir." Juru had told Naruto's group he needed to go wash up and ran to Deidara instead. "Thank you, go, yeah." Juru nodded and left.

-----------------

Morning

"Itachi-kun, yeah." Deidara came over to him. "What?" He replied coldly. He happened to be talking to Sakura and he interrupted. "The group of Konoha ninja are three days away. We have to leave by then, we need to plan to leave just before they get here so we can buy time to get to their village while defenses are low." Itachi nodded. "We'll leave that morning."

-------------

Evening

"Itachi-san?" He turned and faced the pink haired shinobi. "Yes?" She looked away, then looking back. "Will you release me after the upcoming battle?" Itachi was quiet and turned away again. "If that is what you want." He was a little hurt she didn't seem to be as attached to them as she seemed on the outside.

-------------

Next Afternoon

"Let's go Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her arm. "What? Naruto!" Naruto covered her mouth, "Be quiet!" Sakura pulled his hand away, "You're supposed to be another day or two away!" Naruto cocked his head. "Aren't you glad we're here to save you?" He asked. "Uh, yeah but still, how'd you get here so fast?"

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Whoever said that was lying, we weren't that far." Sakura looked shocked. _'What? Deidara said..'_ She was really confused now. When they got outside, Deidara was out cold in Reimi's arms. "We are ANBU from Konoha who were contacted by Deidara and we made a deal, him for trust in return that we save you. He provided all information."

Sakura stared. _'He gave up his freedom to save me..'_ She was so confused. "Itachi!" She saw him, Sasuke and Kakashi had injured him badly. Itachi stared at her. "I trusted you.." He said, then fled. Sakura saddened, he thought she had planned this. After Itachi, all the others quickly fled as well.

"Sakura." Sasuke took her hand and pulled her away from the group. "Be mine." He said looking her in the eyes. _'All my life I wanted to hear that, but not anymore.'_ Sakura smiled faintly. "You had your chance, its gone now." She said and left to go back to the group.

Sasuke stood shocked. "She…said no?" He slowly snapped back and started back for the group trying not to look at her or say anything if possible.

--------------------------

Mizahara Kaomi

Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Next chapter, Deidara in pain, Tsunade betrayed?

Haiten, Minoru, Reimi, Karin and Juru are figments of my imagination and are not in the actual series.


	8. Update News!

Hello Everyone!!

Well, even if its just a small following, I've decided to continue on. I know I promised chapters, but I'm in the process of switching schools and haven't had much time to type them up. They are written down already though. I'll be going out of town Thursday and won't be back til late Sunday, so I'm not sure when I'll have them up. I'll try to get some typing done while out of town, but I might be running around all the time. BUT I will have a chapter up, I'm just not sure when haha. I will get it done as soon as possible. I really liked this story and I'm very happy to continue it after all the work and imagination I put into it!!

Thank you all for reading and supporting! Your patience shall be rewarded!!

Love~~~~

Mizahara Kaomi


	9. Mistrust and Loss

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I had a bad case of real life.

Add in: I've been considering a beta for this story since I'm always so busy, and I started writing this almost 3 years ago and I think the ending might not be up to par. Anyone interested should PM me. I'll give more info about it and what I want out of the beta for this.

* * *

Back in Konoha

"Tell us what you know."

"No, that wasn't part of the deal, yeah." Deidara spat defiantly at the ANBU. He was chained to the wall in a dark room. The ANBU proceeded to start beating him.

-

"Tsunade-sama, please make them stop!" Sakura begged the blonde hokage.

"Why? He's an S-Ranked criminal Sakura!" She yelled back at the pink haired shinobi.

"He was trying to save me! Isn't that good enough? He's not a bad person, you have no idea what those people did to him!"

Tsunade calmed herself and thought for a moment. "What about all the people he's killed?"

Sakura was caught a little off guard, but knew she would ask eventually. "He was trying to protect what little family he had. Other than that, he joined the Akatsuki because they were the only ones that accepted him. It's not hard to believe he'd kill for those who helped him."

"I don't like how you sympathize for him. I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry you feel that way, but we are doing what's best for the safety of our village."

----------------

Later

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I need you to follow Sakura. She's been acting strange since she came back." It pained her to do it, but she didn't know who to trust anymore.

-

'I have to find a way to help Deidara, this isn't right.' Sakura thought as she sat on the wall of the village. The gate guards gave her a look, but they didn't bother her.

"Sakura. Come here." A weak, but familiar voice called to her from the shadows of the woods. She glanced over at the guards, they were talking and not paying attention to her. She jumped down outside the wall and darted into the darkness.

"I-itachi-san? Is that really you? …Are you angry with me?" She came close enough to see him and understood why he didn't answer. He was barely conscious. She wasn't sure if he was really listening, but as she healed him, she apologized.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-san. I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know." She felt tears sting at her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. The man in front of her was known as a ruthless killer.

Yet, in spite of that, she felt for him. He had opened up to her, shown her a glimpse of vunerablity. She knew he felt betrayed.

"Itachi-san? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" He was leaning against her shoulder, seemingly unresponsive. 'His wounds are healed, I wonder why he's still tired?'

She sat still for a moment, then he moved. He sat straight up, level with her face.

"Sakura." He felt no need to say anything further at the moment and met her lips with his.

She was surprised, but didn't resist. After a couple of moments, he pulled away.

"Umm…" She wasn't quite sure what to say. She was thankful he decided to talk.

"I was angry at first. But I believe you. I wanted to believe in you.. That's why I came for you. I don't have anything left to lose. If you really didn't love me, then they could have me." He stated, as if it was simple.

"I don't know what to do. I love my friends, but they wont listen to me." She finally gave in and started to cry.

"Don't cry. Stop." He demanded, reaching his fingers out on her cheek to catch the tears.

"Come back with me. it's simple." He stated, as monotonously as usual.

"Just like that? I know it can't be as simple as you say it is." She argued.

"Yes it can. Just take Deidara's ring and meet me back here." He replied cooly.

-----

She had made her way to where Deidara was held, but she hesitated. She didn't want to leave Deidara here, but there was nothing she could do.

"Dei-chan? I need a big favor. I'm sorry, I know you've done so much but-"

"Here, take it yeah." Deidara knew what she was coming for and he dropped it in her hand through the bars.

Sakura couldn't help it, the tears overcame her again.

"Now isn't the time for that, yeah. You need to get out of here and quick, yeah. Be strong yeah. I wouldn't do a damn thing for you if I didn't love you like crazy Sakura-chan, yeah. you're a wonderful person, yeah. I know you are too good for Akatsuki, but I know Itachi-san wont let you stay there long, yeah. Do your best, I've done all I can, yeah. Bye, yeah."

And with that, she dried up her face, gave him a smile and one last kiss to the cheek, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
